A New Life And A New Discovery
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: Zak finds a girl about 14 years old in the woods. He takes her to the airship and then she became part of the family. What Zak and his new friend doesn't know is that his parents is keeping a secret from them but what?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first secret saturdays story so please do be nice. I don't own anything except my pokemon and yosdel.

I was walking home from school it was so exhausting but I learned a lot of things. I've always love to learn ever since third grade. But I don't know how I got all my knowledge from sometimes I think I am not really my mom and dad's daughter. When I was about a few blocks away from my house I saw a small electric box in the sidewalk. All I did was picked it up there was a button so I press it then I blacked out. I didn't know what time was it so I tried to check my phone but I notice that my hand looked different I looked around and I saw a room. How come it looks so familiar? When I got up my clothes were the same but my hair was longer it stopped on my stomach. I turned around and then something tackle me to the ground all I did was screamed. I heard a voice saying,"Komodo get off of her now!" Wait a minute I know that voice it was Zak as in Zak Saturday! Wait a minute what is going on here? Zak quickly got Komodo off of me and helped me up. He said,"I'm sorry about that i'm Zak Saturday and what's your name?" I responded,"I'm Yosdel Loredo what am I doing here more importantly how did I get here?" Zak was confused then he told me that he found me in the forest laying down unconcusious so he told Fiskerton to carry me to the airship. I was very grateful that the Saturdays helped me but I still had one question how did I get here?

**Yosdel: Hey all my readers I hope you like this chapter and maybe I will update soon or later but I promise that I will update soon. Oh and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first secret saturdays story so please do be nice. I don't own anything except my pokemon and yosdel.

After I woke up and met Zak and Komodo also Fiskerton me and Zak were talking to each other. Now I know that Zak doesn't know about the kur stone yet. I told Zak about my life and my family right when I was about to ask Zak what was I doing in the woods I heard the door slid open. I saw it was Doc to be honest I thought that Doc won't trust me if I told him that I know about the kur stone but this shocked me he smiled at me and said,"Oh good your awake Yosdel." Wait a minute how did he know my name? Zak was also confused because how did his dad knows my name, but we got the answer because Doc held my phone that had my name across the back. In 3...2...1 "What is that?" Zak asked in a question voice oh my gosh Zak doesn't know what a phone looks like. I saw about to answer his question but Doc said that we should go on a mission to find A poisonous flashlight frog, but Doc said that I dropped these I saw it was Pokèballs. Sweet I had some pokèmons with me there is 6 so that means I only have six. Zak was excited to go on a mission and I am little excited yet unsure. So we went to sit down while Drew flew the airship I didn't what to do so I asked Zak if he wanted to play sparkle. He didn't know what is that game until I explain it to him. He thought it was boring and I was so upset and Doc notice it especially Drew so they asked if I wanted to read a book. The minute they said book I jump up with excitement. So Drew gave me a book about Russia and China. So far I learned a lot about it and Zak's parents were very pleased that I love to read and learn about things. When I was about to finished Zak said,"Were here alright now give me the book." I said never because I loved to learn so Zak told Fisk to take it from me it was so unfair Fisk is bigger than me. Once we exit the airship I was kinda not use to go outside that much so I just walked nexts to Komodo. We stopped after a few minutes there I saw the frog. "Do you think your cryptid powers can handle this?" Drew asked her son sure enough Zak said," A frog?" It's obivious Zak can do because it just a frog but I said,"Every cryptid is different zak there's so much we don't know about this thing you can do. But it is a good way to test your power with your family nexts to you. But you have to admit is just a frog." Drew reached for the Claw and gave it to Zak as soon as he took it I told him to try to concertrate. I caught him rolled his eyes at me I tried to ingnore as soon as he contolled the frog I was kind of worried. Then his parents were telling himto stay focused but then we saw about 100 frogs then we ran for our lives I was having trouble because I wasn't good a running so Fiskerton put me on his back and I hold on tight but I was very careful not to hurt him. He grabbed the rope with one hand and the other hand he grabbed Zak. He used his legs to grabbed Komodo and I saw Drew and Doc grabbed the rope and we went to the airship. We were al panting and I heard a noise Doc said,"Thats from home." Drew asked,"Some tripped the alarm system?" Zak said,"Cool a break in." Oh my gosh why are 11 years old interested in break ins? Drew said,"No you know the rules when there's a fight or a break in you boys stay in the airship and Yosdel you stay with our sons okay?" I responded in a polite ton saying,"Of course ." She said,"Call me Drew sweetheart your part of the family now." I was happy to hear that even from the Saturdays.

**Yosdel: Do you like it?**

Zak: I say I liked it because it was funny when you were trying to run right Fisk?

Fiskerton: I don't know but I felted bad for you Yosdel.

Yosdel: Thanks Fisk oh and please review before I hit Zak with my phone.

Zak: O_O ... Please review before she kills me!


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first secret saturdays story do please be nice. I don't own anything except my pokemon and Yosdel.

One more thing this chapter is for my first reviewer jadesaturday I promise you in my story you will get a surprise.

While Drew and Doc handle with Van Rook and Doyle I was watching Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo to be honest Zak is bored out of his mind. Fisk and Komodo were playing "Chess" I am pretty sure its not checkers because they only have a few pieces in the board game. But it did get interesting because Komodo ate the board game and the Fiskerton and Komodo ended up fighting. I quickly ran and tried to stopped them but no luck so I had to go to plan B I called out Sparky (Luxray) and made him use Thundershock. Zak thought it was awesome but I hated to do that because Fisk's hair was messed up and Komodo was little bit fried. Then out of nowhere Zak said"Forget this!" Just like that he stomped out of the room. I was confused at first but I realize that he was going to where Drew and Doc were fighting Van Rook and Doyle. Fiskerton and Komodo were following me once they saw me running. A few minutes has passed then we were at the room and Zak said,"Zak Saturday to the recuse!" Well as for Fisk he just growled or roar I am not sure but I came in with my hand on my face. Never in my life I was so embaress but hey it was so funny. Zak's parents gave us a look oh this is not good. We were helping Drew and Doc clean the room I was done cleaning my side but Zak wasn't he just talked,"So what were Van Rook and his apperatice going after for it must be something important?" Drew responded in a tone,"Don't even try to change the subject your still in trouble?" Zak was bumbed out but he looked at me like he trying to figure something out. He raised an eyebrow and asked,"Dad is Yosdel one of your family members?" I was confused why would Zak think that I am one of Doc's family members? He said no but I was real curious but I wore it off when I heard something ring. We went to the tv that said Miranda Grey it was kind of like face hat only different.I didn't payed attention because I looked at myself in a mirror now that I mention it I do look a little like Doc but with Zak's skin color. I wonder why? Then I heard Zak say,"Come on people it's action time." Oh 11 year old they are so into adventures. We wented to the airship again I sat down and read the book I started but someone took it away. Zak is very annnoying why doesn't he want me to read a book? While we were waiting to land I told Zak a little bit about the Outsiders that me and my class are reading. He became interested maybe its because of some minor violences. Drew said that were at 's lab. It was a disaster because it was blown up. I had to investigate what happend with Fisk and Komodo. Komodo was following a bug so I wented back to where the saturdays were they arguing about the peice of the kur stone All of a sudden Komodo was on top of then we notice a parasite on this neck. Doc explained what is was and said,"He's listen Henrey isn't he...Argost?" Once Henry got up a little he said he was sorry then screamed and then we heard "greetings and beyond the news Saturdays."

**Yosdel: Left you with a cliff hanger but I will update count on that and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first secret saturdays story do please be nice. I don't own anything except my pokemon and Yosdel.

I couldn't what is happening how did he get controlled that easily? Argost said that eleven years he has waited to get or do something very important. Right now he told us that we won't stop him from finding the other peice of the stone. I turned around and saw a bunch of bugs that Komodo was chasing eariler they sprayed a type of gas Argost kicked a rock and then a type of electricy hit then Zak yelled,"Heads up!" We ducked for cover then Henry was back to normal but the bugs formed a huge ball we didn't know what to do but Henry blocked the way and said,"Go you've got to stop Argost!" A few seconds later the bugs or something exploded and me and the Saturdays were falling off the cliff my first reaction was o grabbed Zak but instead I grabbed his pants but I felted someone grabbed my pants too. Drew was the one who grabbed on to me and then Doc said,"Is everyone okay?" Me and Zak responded by screaming because come on it hurts to get a power weggie! We were finally at the airship one of the scientist were checking Henry, me and Zak were complaining that in our plan we were not power weggie about 60 feets! Drew said,"I sorry baby girl I grabbed the could and you have no other choice but to grabbed Zak by the pants. Or else he might fall down to his doom." I had to agree with Drew this one but I did get confused about why Drew called me baby girl if I just came to their family for about almost day. I just ignore again but I was worried about Henry is he okay? Odele said that he was fine, and asked that the mission were going to is dangerous so why don't they leave me and Zak with him? "What the biggest mission of life and your leaving me and Yosdel with Odele? Come on I know Yosdel can't fight and she is probulary a loser where she lives but you know I can do it?" Zak said in an impatient tone and he said those mean things to me well beside me about the fighting issue. Drew gave Zak a look that means "don't make fun of other people or it means don't be rude". I just wented to my guest room that had two beds that looks like it was made for a little girl. Once I layed down in the bed and tried to sleep but I had a dream real quickly I saw two babies that look like 1 months infant girls. They look very familar but I just can't put my finger on it. All I heard was this "My...girls...jade...satur...i...love ...both." Then I open my eyes because I heard the airship crashed the minute I heard that I quickly wented out and then I fell down on the door and crashed down to the hard ground. I heard Drew and Doc say"Yosdel!" They both hugged me and told me if I was okay? I told them I was fine then Zak said this to his parents,"Mom and dad why do you care so much about Yosdel?" Doc told Drew to see if she could try to find some supplies in the airship. He took me and Zak in the middle of the wood and we sat down on a log. Doc said,"Zak remember we will always love you no matter what. But do remember when you brought Yosdel to the medical room? Well we took a blood test and we just found out... that Yosdel is your lost big sister. We lost her and her twin sister Jade when they were about 3 months old. You see after your mother and I got married we found that Yosdel and Jade were coming along we were so happy but Argost took them with Munya and Van Rook. We didn't know what happend to them then 4 years later you were born thats when we found the stone. Zak if we found kur you maybe the only one that can stop it. It could be possible that your sister could help but we still don't know what you can do Yosdel. Do you know what power do you have?" How am I suppose to answer that I just found out that I am adopted and that I have a twin sister name Jade Saturday. I really happy to meet her but where is she and what is my ability?

**Yosdel: I left you with another cliff hanger and please review.**

Zak: So you and Jade are my sister?

Yosdel: Well in this story but not in real life.

Zak: Well to bad we would have gotten along great.

Yosdel: Aaaawwww thank you Zak and Jade will appertiate it too. Oh and please review and that was your surprise jadesaturday you are in my storie. Don't worry you will show up sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

This is A New Life and A New Discovery.

I don't own anything except Yosdel and her pokemon.

When Doc told me that I was there real daughter and that I have a twin sister I was in complete shock. But I decided to ignore it and just go on with the mission. There was one thing I have to do from now on for as long as I live and that is to protect my little baby brother. Me and Zak were talking to Doc I mean Dad about Zak being ready to go until we heard Mom said for our dad to come and see this. I wasn't sure of what until I saw another cryptid now it's time for Zak to use his cryptid powers. When the claw opened a little that is when that cryptid made Zak drop it. She was about to grabbed Zak until I push him out of the way. I tried to make a run for it until she grabbed me I was lifted from the ground and I was going way up but something or someone grabbed the cryptid's legs. I heard someone scream as if they were gonna fall. I reconized that voice it was mom's. All of a sudden Zak was on top of that cryptid but he fell luckliy I grabbed his hand just in time. I held on to that hand as if my life depends on it. As we were going higher I heard Mom said,"Give me back my babies!" Ehen she said that the cryptid screamed because some fire hit it just like that she lets go. Me and Zak were falling my insints kicked in so I grabbed on to Zak and blocked him like a human sheld and just fell on my back. It was painful that I fell on my back but it was even more painful that Zak landed on my stomach. Hey on the big side at least he is safe. Zak quickly wented off of me and try to help me up my back just hurted a little but I was okay. Zak said,"Thanks for protecting me Yosdel and listen I'm sorry that I hurted your feelings back in the airship. Are we cool? I smiled and responded in a polite tone,"Sure were cool little brother now lets go before mom and dad pop a vein." He said race you and we started running. For the first time in my life I was actually home when we were at the location to where the airship is we saw our family tied to some of the vines and dad was about to get eaten by the cryptid until Zak uses his cryptid powers. When the cryptid was calm down I called out Star (Starptor) and made him use Cut to cut the vines. After he did that I thanked him and put him back to his pokeball mom and dad were researching the cryptid while Zak was petting her. He saw how I wanted to pet her too so he told me to come here and pet her too. I refused until he dragged me I was a little scared unitl I petted her soflty and she liked it. I was beginning to like petting and Zak said,"See she won't bite now that she is calm. Sooner or later you'll get use to getting near more cryptids." I nodded my head and looked at mom and dad they were smiling at us. Maybe they are happy that me and Zak are getting along great. I had to admit that we were getting alomg get too but sooner or later we will fight like cats and dogs count on that.

Yosdel: Okay so please review and in the nexts chapter we will meet Argost so stay toon.


	6. Chapter 6

This is A New Life and A New Discovery.

I don't own anything except Yosdel and her pokemon.

After walking around Africa my legs were getting a little bit tired that I was walking very funny. Mom told me if I wanted to take a break but if we did then Argost will get the peice of the kur stone. So we all just walked a little further something feels weird I just don't know it anytime we are going closer to where the kur stone is I feel like I have a powerful feeling. Its definitly nothing that I ever felt in my entire life well to be honest I felted it when I was a baby or a newborn. When we reached our destination Mom and Fiskerton was digging and they found the stone that was wrapped around with a cloth. We were about to leave until Argost's ship came and he put some type of bugs on us but I put my sweater on Zak and guided him to a new by tree and push him to the ground I turned around and felted something bit me. I felted so sleepy by the minute Zak said,"Yosdel are you okay?" Mom dropped the stone and so I grabbed it and use all my strength to run away with Zak to the airship but Munya blocked us I never in my life felted so dizzy. Zak was about to him with the claw until he hit his head and fell unconcious I felted so helpless my family is endangered and I can't do anything Argost said,"My dear will you give my stone?" I just held on to it and fell to the ground and I just blacked out. I didn't know what happend until I woke up and me and my family were on some trees and tied up in some vines I reached for my pokeballs but they weren't there oh man now were in serious trouble. Zak said,"Mom, dad um what's going on?" To be honest I didn't know what is going on until Argost came out from the shadows and said,"Greetings and beyond the news Saturdays it was nice to meet each other but I have go but before I do I would like to see you get eaten." All of a sudden a lion like cryptid came and they look like they hadn't been fed in a while uh oh why does everything cool or excited tries to kill us? I used all my strength to get out of here but I couldn't get out of it but the cryptid was about to go to me until I screamed and my eyes and hands were feeling very odd. I opened my eyes and them glowing I checked if it was Zak doing it until my family looked at me as if they were shocked of what they are seeing the cryptid wented to me and cutted the vines. Once I got off I was very terrified until they all wented on my side I notice I was the one controlling them. Zak said,"Show off." Argost had an impressed look on his face I motion the cryptids to where Argost was. They wented for him until Munya fighted them in his super spider form I had to get that stone back. Luckliy I saw the claw and I grabbed it and pushed a button and hit the claw to Argost's hand and I caught it. Finally I had the stone and the claw to free my family when I was about to cut Zak free until I felted two hands around my neck. Someone was choking meto death I saw it was Argost he said,"You are very powerful and clever but you a re coming and you will help find kur. Munya take her with us!"


	7. Chapter 7

A New Life and A New Discovery

I don't own anything except Yosdel and my pokèmon.

Argost dragged me to where Munya was fighting some of the cryptids. My powers must have stop because they aren't contolled anymore. I heard dad say,"Let her go Argost!" My mom said that I can't try to fight back cause their too strong. When I was about to get some web on me I heard Zak said,"Leave my sister alone!" He whacked Argost with the claw and grabbed my hand and we quickly ran to where our family were. Zak cutted the vines and he asked why am i not cutting the vines? He definitly got that answer when he saw me trying to caught my breathe. When they are all released I saw Argost left with stone but the cryptid who I just petted came but she was injured cause Munya shoted a peice of web on her face. I quickly ran and caught her, she got up and I helped her get the web off of her face. After that she gave me my pokèballs I thanked her but I put my haed down because I let Argost get away with the other peice of the kur stone. Mom and dad came and said that everything is okay and they pointed to where the kur stone dropped and there was the markings there. Zak kept on saying that I was a true Saturday but mostly we kept on petting Zon. We asked mom and dad if we could take Zon with us? Fiskerton was either saying no or don't do it.

At the house.

Me and Zak wanted to do something for Zon so we made her close her eyes and taken her outisde. Once she opened them she saw her old nest on a big tree. Zon wented to her nest and like it alot we told her that Fisk and Komodo has a house warming gift for her. They gave her a bucket full of fish and we wented inside mom and dad were looking at the peice of the stone. Dad came up to me and gave to things one it was a bandage for the tiny cut on my neck and secong thing was a necklace that is shaped of an old star. He said that it could help me summon my cryptid powers and told me not to worry since it looks like I mastered them already. When I put on the necklace mom said,"Its said that there are some keys to find... kur and the apperatice. It seems like kur has an apperatice it said that if kur dies then the apperatice takes over for its master. We have to find kur and the apperatice before Argost does but it will take some time. In the mean time we have to protect Zak and Yosdel." I wonder why would Argost take me if I didn't know where kur and the apperatice is but the journey has just begun.

Yosdel: Please review and I have a special thanks to my two newest reviewers. Thank you very much and I will try to update soon. Hope you like this chapter I apologize if its short please forgive me it will get better I promise. I just have one thing to say and that is to please review and see you in the nexts xhapter and update. Please check out the Secret Parent Trap and Never Seen in A New Life and A New Discovery.


	8. Chapter 8

A New Life and A New Discovery.

I don't own anything except Yosdel and her pokèmon also her necklace.

Me and dad kept on researching about the kur stone since the first day we brought it here. I am very obess with it no wonder I get this determination. I got it from my dad and I get overprotective insincts from my mom. But do I have any thing that is about my brother? Anyways I was writing down notes when mom said,"You and Yosdel have been studdying that for days take a break dear." Dad just said and that breaks are for people that had no enemys to find kur and the appertaice. Zak just said,"What about showers what are showers for?" Me and looked at him Zak was right we needed to take a break. When I told dad he say yes but he didn't takes his eyes off the stone for one minute. Mom grabbed a brush and brushed Fisk and put the fur in the sandwitch and gave it to dad. Oh this should be but this shocked me dad acutally ate the sandwitch and he said thanks. I was trying so hard not to laugh and then Komodo ate some of the sandwitch he quickly spit it out. "Well he is lost to us now." That is what mom said then the phone ringed, she wented to go answer it Zak asked dad if he could help him with his cryptid power but dad said that the work he doing is important. Why is dad so obsess with finding kur we still had time to stop Argost? Things are just so unpredictable these days but when I was about to ask Zak if I could help him the airship stopped. Mom came in and said that their trouble in Japan and that we need to stop with the research for a while. Thank god now dad can just relax how bad will it be to go to Japan and save some people?

At Japan

I had to ask why are there so many people obsess with Argost? This is just abuse right there when we were walking I notice Zak put something in his backpack. When I took it from him it was an Argost doll I had to take the blame for it so I told him that I would take his backpack and that if mom and dad ask who does this belong to lets just say it belongs to me so I could get grounded. Am I the greatest big sister or what? Zak said he owned me big time all I just said is that "What can go wrong? Now lets go before mom and dad notice and before those boys ask me out?" When I said that a group of boys were about to go to us we just run for it.

Yosdel: Please review and I hope you like it and I know it is short but I'll try harder this time. Any who please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A New Life and A New Discovery

I don't own anything except Yosdel and her pokemon also her necklace.

I know I skipped the episode from the last chapter but I didn't had any ideas. So i'm doing the next episode.

Zak, Fisketon, and I were watching a cryptid at a river they were recording for their music or something? Anywho I just wanted to pratice with my necklace, dad made the chain turn into a chain rope and it is easy to take it off so I can tie something more easier. I watched Zak use a claw as a samurai sword, drumstick, and an airgiutar mom would totally be upset when I turned around I saw mom nexts to Zak. He bumped into her and dropped the claw luckily mom caught it, Fisk was sitting in a rock like he wasn't involved in anything. Man Zak is so busted I was about to say something until mom said,"Yosdel don't even try to take the blame for it and Zak the claw is used for your cryptid powers nothing else alright?" Zak said sorry and Fiskerton gave mom a flower when she thanked him she told us to go back to the airship. Zak gave Fisk a look and left he said what did I do? It was at least 3 minutes until we wented to the where mom and dad were and they talking to . He said,"Zak, Yosdel growing like a weed I see." We responded by saying,"Hey " Mom and dad were talikng to hi about the amerock is back. We have no idea what is he talking about until we saw a cryptid came to lab and he said,"How soon can you get here?" I was terrified then my cryptid powers happend the cryptid was in controll but I don't know for how long. Mom and dad quickly drove the airship and told me try to hold it in. When we were almost near the location I felted so much pain that I screamed so loud that it scared my family. They told to stop but I couldn't so Zak took my necklace then it just stopped. I was about to fall until Fisk got me. Zak gave me my necklace and nothing happend I was relief but mom and dad said that they will go get , dad said."We will bring Paul here there's no way that Yosdel, Komodo and Zon will make the trip with this weather." Komodo and Zon were acting wierd then I realized that they were cold blooded. Me, Zak Fiskerton were outside when mom and dad left then all of a sudden Zak hit Fiskerton with a snowball. Oh no this will be bad and I was right they were having a snowball fight then they started running. I ran and followed them until I was out of breathe I just closed my eyes and took a deep breathe for one minute and then I lost them. Oh no please don't tell me that I've lost them I was looking around it took a few seconds for me to almost cry because I couldn't find my brothers. I was taking a few steps until I fell off a cliff I tried to use my necklace until something or someone caught me. I looked and I saw a mask and I knew that it was Van Rook he landed and he said,"Look if it isn't the little Saturday girl my my you look so much like your mother only more hotter." I was almost crying until I heard someone say,"Hey Van Rook lay off and she is about to cry." He just dropped and dragged me to his apperatice I felted blood coming from my leg where I got scratched. It hurted so much until the apperatice put on his back. He said,"It's okay as long as you don't say anything. Also what are you doing here?" I just said that I lost my brothers in the snow storm and he said that I will find them in no time. I said thank you because he was nicer than Van Rook. He also asked me for my name I said,"My name is Yosdel Guadadlupe Loredo Blackwell Saturday. What is your name?" He said that his name is Doyle, how come that name is so familiar? When we were wondering around for a few mintues we wented inside a cave I saw my brother I said,"Zak, Fiskerton your okay!" I was literally crying tears of joy but Van Rook broke some igoloo and got an artifacts.I was about to do something until some wolf cryptids came Van Rook and Doyle flew off but Ijumped off until Van Rook caught me he told me this,"Your not going anywhere Argost will pay me a forture if I take him to you." I try to get off of him until we wented throught an another entrace he blasted it and it blocked the only way Zak and Fiskerton could get out. I just finally broke down and cried as hard as I can. Doyle said,"Why did you do that Van Rook?" He just dragged me by force and it hurted my leg even more. We were about 5 feet away from the blocked entrace until something fell on us. It was mom, dad and Komodo dad grabbed Doyle and mom grabbed Van Rook. They were pin to the wall mom and dad saw me and they shocked because my left leg torned from below the knee and there was a large cut with fresh blood, also my wirst were almost purple and I had tears coming from my eyes and they coming down to my cheecks. Dad said,"What have you done to my little girl and where are our boys?" Mom lost it too and said,"What did you do to her Van Rook and where are my boys! If you ever touch my kids again you will be placed in a hosptial!" All he just did is just laugh Komodo went to me but everything was a blur until I saw the rocks coming out and Zak and Fiskerton came out. I cried again with joy knowing that they are alright but then I blacked out. I opened my eyes a bit slowly and I saw mom and dad they were happy to see me okay. I asked where is Zak, Fiskerton and is Paul okay? They brought them here and Zak said,"Yosdel I am so sorry that me and Fisk ran off. We were just fooling around and now your hurt and it's our fault." I said,"No it is not Zak a big sister's job is to protect her family and I love you guys so much." They were a bit happy then Paul came and said,"Yosdel your powers are incredible that nothing I ever seen and your parents think that you should teach your brother these things. Oh and thank you saving me I owe you big time." Why does everyone keeps on saying that? But dad said that I should take a break. They all left and looked at my wrists and leg that were bandaged. But it was a long day so I should get some rest.

Yosdl: Please review and thanks to my reviewers it will be nice to have more reviews though. By I don't mind but please do review.


	10. Chapter 10

A New Life and A New Discovery

I don't own anything except Yosdel and her pokemon also her necklace.

It has been 2 weeks since what happrnd to me at the cave but I am making a full recover already. So I decided to help Fisk with a game but I was struggling with him. We kept on bumping or hearing a cryptid plants, now we are doom cause we didn't know what to do. Then Fisk's green arm band got ripped off by Zak's claw I'm guessing he won. I was so mad until I saw a little device then I asked,"Zak what is this?" He gave me that answer by pressing a button a noise came out and me and Fisk were scared then we were mad. Zak gaved us the device but I refused but Fiskerton got it they were playing with it. To be honest I was laughing a little bit and we started dancing.

All of the sudden we heard mom say,"Alright kids game over. My plants need there sunshine." Mom turned on the switch and we mom and dad look very fancy. Oh I forgot it's there anniversery I quickly wented to get their present that was hiding in one of bushes. It was a small box and there was a pot that I made myself. I gave the present to my parents and they said they loved it because I made it. Zak said why did I gave them a present come on can't I do something nice? When dad said that they are going on a dinner date Zak was about to say something until Komodo came and tackle him. Komodo ate him green armband I guess that was game over we all wented to the elevator and dad said,"Alright pile in your babysitter will come in any minute." Me and my brother said babysitter I never in my life had a babysitter well when I was younger but never when I was over the age of 8. I would usually babysit but mom said not this time because my injuries still need to heal abit longer. Besides it would be nice to have a babsitter I wonder who would it be. Mom wented into the airship and dad waited for Arthur to come. He came in by using a space ship now that is just so cool.

Dad left and Arthur said,"Salt and peper, fuzzball, and smarty pants who likes watching movies?" We all said we do but we had to carry the bag it was heavy for Fisk and Zak so I grabbed it. They shocked because I carried it like there was no problem I do that because in the other dimesion I carried a bunch of homework, books, and projects. We finally wented to the living room and we learning about the spped of a UFO. Beeman said,"Another fake who does these joker think they are tell me that is just unpredictable just tel me?" I was laughing because it was funny my brothers weren't laughing me and Arthur said that they should be laughing. They were laughing a bit but while Arthur talked about putting more effort in the speed Zak did a locco sign when he wasn't looking. Then he slammed his fist in th etable Fiskerton jumped up. He was terrified Arthur said do not touch his stuff then left where was he going?

"That its where getting rid of this guy right now, because I cannot take much more of this fake UFO... oh yeah." That is what Zak said now me and Fisk should be terrified.

Yosdel: Well you know what will happend in the chapter.

Zak: Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A New Life and A New Discovery

I don't own anything except Yosdel and her pokemon also her necklace.

Zak is insane why would he want to get rid of our babysitter? He told me to get Star out of his pokeball then he put a few lights on Zon and he put Star in Zon's nest. What is he going to do? Zak put a blanket over Star ah now I see what is his plan but I didn't want to get involve in this so I went to the living room and took more notes. I was in the middle of writing a 2 or 3 paged notes when the power turn off one thing was in my mind and that is that Zak did this. After a few seconds Zak and Fiskerton came in and pretended like nothing happend. Arthur came in and I said,"The power came out now how are we suppose to learn Beeman?" He responded,"Listen Smarty pants I have to get back to my lab. I don't have enough technology here I need to know if the aliens are here. Now your incharged while i'm gone don't eat dirt and don't stick your hand on anything but a glove. If these aliens were hostile we would have never seen them coming." He left and Zak and Fiskerton were like cheering why must I deal with this?

Me and Zak checked on the power and it is totally busted now how are we suppose to get the power back. Zak said that we have the whole house to ourselves and that I was incharged now he said,"Let there be fun bbbwwwahahaha." It sounded creepy with Zak doing an evil laugh so I told Fisk to keep an eye on Zak while I try to fix the system. They both left and I got the tools and I started to fix the system, dad taught me a few things on how to fix many things by myself. I was almost done until I heard the weapon vault being opened and their were a bunch of noises. I sigh why don't my brothers do something very quiet for a few minutes? When I reached the weapon bault there was one weapon that was eaten and mom's fire sword was gone. This is not good...my brothers maybe someone wented in the house and could hurt them! I quickly grabbed a quartect disruptor and wented out running to find my siblings.

I reached mom's cryptid plants room when I saw a peicemeal he was this close to go near Fiskerton when I blasted him. It looks like he's down but not for long I got Fisk and we wented running to the elevators and Zak and Komodo was following us. Me and Zak used my necklace and claw and we climbed the rope. Fisk was carrying Komodo while me and Zak were climbing I gave Zak a question,"How did that thing get in here?" Zak just said it broke in when they were at the weapon vault. We finally reached the living room again and then I told Zak to go with Fiskerton and Komodo to where the submarine and call for help while I go and finish fixing the system so the power and come back on. Tghey agreed and we separarted finally I was at the system thingy. Now it is fixing time now that sounds like a little kid would say.

Finally I was finished fixing the system and the power came on. Now I grabbed the quartech disruptor and wented to the submarine. I saw that it was broken oh no please don't let my brothers get hurt. I was at the gardens and I saw...

Yosdel: Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

A New Life and A New Discovery

I don't own anything except Yosdel and her pokemon also her necklace.

Piecemeal was tackling poor Fisk I didn't know where is Zak until I saw him grabbed mom's firesword and said,"Get out of my house." The firesword shooted out a huge fireball and then piecemeal was blasted out of the house by going through a wall. Now I hugged my brothers because they did scared me half to death once I was about to say something until Beeman came and he said another fake and then he throwed the lights. He said,"Did you little kids had a party while I was gone?" Me and Fisk hugged him and I said don't leave us when Zak is here because Zak is kinda like a little a devil.

Our parents came back and they were looking at the videos at the video camera and dad said."To be honest Zak we don't know what to think with that stunt you did you put you brothers at risk. But on the other hand you did showed some maturity by fighting off that piecemeal. Yosdel I think those lesson I taught you really paid off. You know what you can keep one quartech disruptor if you want but well decide a punishment later but for now bedtime." We all said good night and I wented to sleep in my new decorated room lets hope the nexts adventure is normal.

A few days has pass since what happend about the piecemeal almost eating our brither incident. We were at a place to find the devil's cave bird I was with my brothers and they were sleepy. What did they do last night to make them sleepy? I said ,"Saturdays 3,4,5, and 6 at position. Mom why are the boys so tired?" They probulary thought its because of the fighting moves they did last night man it was worse when mom said,"momma won't leave those eggs behind." Komodo wented to the tree and me and Fisk were trying to stop him until the mother brid came. I duck near some of the large grasses and then the bird wented off with the eggs. Zak was at the grass and said the creature does exisit we walking back in the airship and said that he would want a quartech disruptor. We kept on telling him no and dad siad he watch Wierd World last night oh busted!

Author's note I know I skip but please go with on this.

I was flying Star while Zak was flying Zon when we wented near a place where no one can spot us. When we were at the ground we told Zon and Star to go back to the airship and get our brother but they cannonball in the water. Well so much for being silent I heard Zak screamed when I turned I saw a someone about my age grabbed but Fisk pinned him down so he won't escaped. I saw what he looked like and if I were a werewolf I guess I would have imprinted him wait what? Oh my god I think i'm falling inlove with him! He told to let him go because he is the king of kamari kangdum we didn't believe him until he should us his madalium. I tolded them to let him go and they obeyed I helped him up but when our hands touched I felted a little bit of electricity I quickly let go and blushed. Ulraj said,"It's a pleasure to meet you and don't worry we will find your parents in no time my dear queen." That made me blush even harder when we were walking Fisk made some kissing noises I gave him a death look then he stopped I told my brother to stay here while I go sneak in the prison room to find mom and dad. They agreed but Ulraj said to be careful I blushed harder than the last one.

It took a few minutes to go the prison halls I was looking around until I felt someone had their hand on my shoulder I was about to scream until they covered my mouth. The person said,"My dear younwill be coming with so the whole mingdom will know that you came to destroy them. After that I will take you with me." It was Argost he gave me to Munya and they tied me up Argost was telling the whole kingdom that a spy came to destroy them so thats when Munya brought me I couldn't say anything because my mouth was tied up. One of the guards came out from the crowd and almost came to where me and Argost was until Zak came out of nowhere and zapped the guard with a quartech disruptor. I hearded a scream and I recognized it, it was mom and dad came and checked on mom Zak said he is sorry then Argost said strike now. We had to go but I was tied up so Zak carried me while dad carried mom we were going to the water we dived in and thats when Zak used his claw to cut the rope. I took the tape off my mouth we resurfaced I was checking if mom was okay and she was I said ,"What were you think Zak? A quartech disruptor what could have made you think of something so stupid!" Zak said he was trying to recuse us so we hugged him but I said does he have any idea of getting into the airship.


	13. Chapter 13

\A New Life and A New Discovery

I don't own anything except Yosdel and her pokemon also her necklace.

We finally wented into the airship because Fisk drove or fly it to where we are. Once I saw mom on the medical bed I had tears forming in my eyes suddenly I felted a hand on my shoulder I saw it Ulraj. I didn't know why but I put my head on his shoulder but this surprise me even more because dad didn't even get upset. Dad told us that mom is going to be okay, Ulraj told us he is glad to hear that which made me smile. Dad thanked him but he needed to know who he is but I know in my mind is that he is my prince charming. Once he introduce himself dad saw his necklace and thats when the airship alarmed went on. Again something wierd or interesting is about to happend and I was right the city was moving now that is just interesting. I told dad that I would be right back because I have to controll that cryptid under the city but he said,"No, Yosdel I think that your powers will controll that thing but we need to see if Zak can do this." He expects Zak to controll that cryptid by himself but dad told Zak to get the quartech disruptor while I go with dad,Fisk and Ulraj I agreed with the plan well most of them.

Me, dad and Fisk were on top of the ceiling we had to waited until Argost falls into our trap. However I was having trouble with staying in ceiling, but when Argost saw that Ulraj didn,t had the necklace thats when dad said,"Your didn't think I really give another clue to find kur and the apperatice?" On cue we all jumped to the ground but Argost told Munya to attack thats when he took Ulraj. Oh no he don't I just ran as fast I could but Munya wented in front of me and put some web on my face. I fell to the ground and Munya fought my dad and Fisk. I just pulled the web off as fast as I can but it hurted whenI took it off. It felt like I just got wax I had to ignore it so I can save Ulraj but I saw he was tied up to some vines.

Argost saw how determine I was to get to Ulraj and thats not go as long as he doesn't think that I have a crush on him. I heard Munya go down but Ulraj showed his madaline something he said something to make a devil like creature come out. It was going to attack Argost until I pushed Ulraj out of the vines and he dropped the madaline. I helped him up and Argost escaped with the madaline that Munya had. How come I always let the enemies escaped dad probulary saw how upset I was but he said it happend.

After mom woke up she read what the madaline said since dad took a picture of it. Me and Ulraj apologize for letting Argost escaped with another clue to finding kur and the apperatice. Mom and dad said that we will stop Argost and get the madaline back. Ulraj said something about giving a kid something power who are not ready yet and I knew that meant Zak. However he keeps on denying it but he said that is responbile to handle a quartech disruptor but he put a little fire on a banner now he said,"Okay keep the thing." Oh brother why me, but mom said,"So Yosdel hows meeting your true love going?" I was about to say something until I realize what mom said and I was blushing almost as red as a tomatoe before I ran out I said bye to Ulraj. Of course he said,"We will meet nexts time my dear queen." Dang it why am I such a blusher now we wented into the airship but my borthers kept on saying red face. Now something normal has to me oh wait no it isn't when my family makes fun of me!

Yosdel: Please review and don't call me red face or blusher.


	14. Chapter 14

A New Life and A New Discovery

I don't own anything except Yosdel and her pokemon also her necklace.

Boop...boop...boop I am very bored with Fisk keep on saying that noise that makes it stuck to my head. But that the only thing that he dad to do so he won't touch anything. However I did put my headphones on and just listen to the music called Every Part of Me. I was in the middle of the music until I smelled something very horrible! Wow it was very stinky that I litteraly fell off my chair. But maybe it was the noise coming from outside I checked the windows from the submarine and saw Van Rook's ship and the Lake horn monster. Now it got worse in 1 or 2 minutes I did see Doyle though so I wented to a room and changed into a underwater suit then Zak camed then mom came. Oh this is not good she said I can go but dad will say no and dad said,"NO you don't Yosdel. Listen when I saw with Van Rook and his apperatice I didn't want you go near them again because you got hurt. I don't want you to get hurt again." Gosh I really hate being a goody goody! So I returned to where dad was and I sat down in a chair with a pouty face. It really sinks being a GG.

Author's note: I am skipping some scenes because I think I might be busy to type because my mom will probulary tell me to take care of my brother so here is the next scene.

Me and dad were researching the horn while mom was away I was taking down notes when dad blowed the horn it was really loud because I was nexts to it. I fell off my chair and my right ear hurted dad said sorry and told Zak to come and see this. But he didn't came thats when we thought he probulary wented to the airship without anyone knowing AGAIN. Golly we have to really pay more attentionto Zak or put a tracking device on his underwear? Right when I was about to open the door it exploded and I wented to the table but I hitted my forehead on the egde of the table and blood came out. Dad quickly protected me and we saw Munya and Van Rook I am always scared whenever I am around Van Rook. He said,"All alone with the girl while the Miss on an adventure?" Dad told me run as fast I can out of here while he fights with Van Rook and Munya. I did as he said but while we were outside me and dad had some bruises so Van Rook said,"I'm getting bored Doc isn't it time to give up yet?" Me and dad had to surrender but Munay grabbed dad and throwed him to the edge and he passed out. I tried to get up but I notice my ankle was broken and Munya throwed dad off the roof but Zon saved him while Van Rook and Munya left in theri ship. Dad was nexts to and mom said,"You know darling I think you got this rescue backwards." Me and dad smile at the comment.

The whole family was eating take outs while mom was helping me and dad with our injuries. I felted really useless but mom said Argost is almost close to finding kur and the apperatice by almost trusting Doyle. I told mom that there is some good in Doyle on cue Doyle came in the window. Everyone was ready to strike but me and Zak were saying hi to Doyle. He explained to mom how did Argost knew that mom and my sibling were with him while Doc was here alone. Me and Zak kept on saying that he is part of the family but he took a peice of the stone out of his bag. Oh yah he is the greatest uncle ever. Zak said he could stay in his room but Fisk complained while mom grabbed some food. Me and dad were all comfused and I would get up but my ankle was still broken. Star came back because mom said that someone wanted to give me somthing. Star gave me a box I thanked him and once I opened the box there was at least 5 pink roses and a card that said.

"To my dear queen,

I miss you already and I hope you feel better.

Love

Ulraj"

I smiled to myself and dad said,"Please don't tell me your dating a boy now? Who send you that anyways baby girl!" Oh this is going to be a long day.

Yosdel: Please review and don't make fun of me.

Zak: I would dude you almost dating my friend that is just wierd.

Yosdel: Please review before I kill Zak.


	15. Chapter 15

A New Life and A New Discovery

I don't own anything except Yosdel, her pokemon and her necklace.

Ever since Doyle camed here he is like the coolest uncle ever! When he finished one of his stories dad didn't believe him because Doyle said he rode a giant man eating bird. Doyle just said if he doesn't want to listen then maybe he shouldn't but we didn't expect dad to throw him out the airship. I coughed out my drink and literally almost choked myslef until Fisk patted my back. Now I am alive but me and Zak said,"Dad!" But he said Doyle has a jetpack oh god he almost scared me to death. Why does dad hate Doyle and why is he overprotected of me whenever Ulraj gives me letters or gifts? All of a sudden Star was at the airship and I quickly wented to my room and gave Star some poffins and gave him a box that had Ulraj's gift. I checked what present Ulraj gave me and it was a heart shaped necklace it looks so cute once I put it on it glowed! Then mom came in and said to put a sweater and mittens becasue we are going to see Paul again but in Mexico. Hey thats were my adoptive parents were born in but I guess I won't meet any relatives that use to be my family.

We all finally reached Mexico everyone got out except for Komodo and Zon we were walking around until Doyle and dad were bickering then it turned personal. To be honest my family can get a little funny but Paul said he didn't us because he needed the help but he just can resist the entertainent. Halrious that is what I followed everyone and I saw all the snow I remember going to the snow for the first time in Tennessee when I was 12 years old. I was in deep daydream until I heared a volcaone exploded. Thats not good but Doyle wented flying and mom wented after him. I called out Bunny, Aquamarine, and Togapinny I told them to use their moves to try and stop the lava it worked only for a little bit. I called all of them back and run for it but the lava was right behind and I tripped and broke my wrist. I thought it was the end until Doyle saved me and said,"10 am I going to fast for you?" I knew he meant mom and dad checked my wrist and said I just need a cast. Well what can go wrong in the next 5 or 6 minutes?

I wented outside and checked the volcanoe while everyone was inside hearing Uncle Doyle's story. I was using some binoculars to see the top but I wanted to ask the town's people something about the volcanoe? After roaming around I got lost and acciendentally wented to an alley then I saw Argost! This is bad I tried to run for it but I felted something poked my neck and I screamed on the top of my lungs.I didn't know why but I was in controlled by Argost's parasite I tried to fight but I couldn't. Argosy said,"You will help me won't my dear and let me get another peice to find kur and the apperatice?" I respoded by saying yes master I wish my family was here to save me. But will they come just in time or will I help Argost find kur and the apperatice?

Yosdel: Please review and there is a 50 and 50 percent chance I will or will not help Argost but find out nexts time in A New Life and A New Discovery. Oh my oc got a new outfit it was decribed in Never Seen in A Life and A New Discovery. One more thing here is a thanks to all my reviewers you are all the best! Thank you for reading my story and I will try to update soon for you guys. :D


	16. Chapter 16

A New Life and A New Discovery.

I don't own anything except Yosdel, her pokemon and her necklace.

Author's note: I read my story again and from chapter 16 to the ned didn't made any scence so I deleted them and tried it again but there are some changes in them. But I do hope you like these chapters this time and this is a thanks to my reviewer power ranger fan silver for telling that it didn't made any scence I owe you big time! :D

Chapter 16

Yosdel's P.O.V

I was in deep controlled by Argost and he told me controll the lizardman I tried to fight back but the parasite was to strong for me. I used my cryptid powers and the cryptid was in deep controll but it wasn't trying to hurt anybody all it wanted to do is shed its skin. Now that makes perfect scence but when I was about to do something Zak camed out of nowhere and landed on. That is the second time he landed on me since I camed here now what is he going to whack me? Zak got up and whacked me in the neck and killed the parasite it hurted but I'll kill him later. He said,"Why did you ran off didn't you know its dangerous?" I was about to responded until Argost said,"Listen here Saturdays when I find kur and the apperatice I will destroy both of you. But first lets see if your brother can handle the lizardman by himself." We didn't know what he would do until I felted someone hit my head and I blacked out.

Zak's P.O.V

What did Argost meant by me handling the cryptid by myself? I got that answer when Munya hitted Yosdel in the head and fell to the floor now I should panick! I hitted him with my claw and grabbed Yosdel but she was heavy. I thought that we would get hurt until Doyle camed and rescue us that 16 or 17 people he saved today? We were with our parents when mom checked on Yosdel. I saw Argost gone no sign of him or Munya anywhere. I turned my attention to Yosdel, mom said. "She is fine all she need is to rest once we get to the airship but that is a big bruise she had on her head and neck. How did she get the bruise on her neck Zak?" I acted innocent and just said that was there before and then Yosdel woke up. So me and Doyle wented on the lizardman to take it back to its home but we used dad's fireproof suit. Fisk asked if he could come but I said there wasn't any room thats when me and Doyle left. Please don't let Yosdel tell mom about the whack in the neck.

Normal P.O.V

The others wented to the airship but they found out that the other peice to kur's tomb is inside the nest of the lizardman. Drew knew what she had to do so she wented inside the volcanoe and tries to stop Argost while Doc, Fisk were trying to stop the lava and while Doyle, Yosdel and Zak were stopping Munya.

Zak's P.O.V

So far its not going great on stopping Munya the freezing device didn't work. But I asked Yosdel if she could use her pokemon. She called out her Lopunny and Luxray you have to admit Sparky is so cool. I saw how they were struggling until I saw dad and Fisk. I said,"Dad what are you?" He responded,"Creating an avalanced one disaster cancelled anyother why?" I had an idea I got Doyle and Yosdel attention they gave me the thumbs up and I said,"You know most spiders I know shoots webs out of its butt! What does it say about your face?" Munya ran toward me but I dogde and whack him with the claw the he fell of the cliff but he shot some web on me then I fell. Yosdel wented and grabbed me but fell too wait where's her necklace? We were all falling until Fisk caught us now we were saved I said,"And that takes care of spider and the lava. Oh come on why wasn't Doyle around to heard that one?"


	17. Chapter 17

A New Life and A New Discovery

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Yosdel, her pokemon and her necklace.

Author's note warning there maybe a skip or a jump in this chapter.

Normal P.O.V

As soon as Drew saved some lava hatchlings and made sure that Argost was gone she wented back and her family all stopped the lava and mostly everyone saved the town. Everyone thought that it was easy but what they didn't know is that Argost got another clue to find kur and when everyone was asleep. Yosdel left the door to her room open because she wented to get a glass of water then a parasite went into her room and hid somewhere nobody can find it. She came back and wented to bed then Argost was in his manison and said to himself,"Soon I will have one of the Saturday children to help me contolled Kur and the apperatice. Then I will rule the entire world!"

Yosdel's P.O.V

I woke up and it was a sunshining day how I love the sun but I do miss the swamps from Florida. I never thought I would miss my old life but I can't lay down and mourn about it. I got up and grabbed my new outfit that me and mom bought a few days ago and wented change in the bathroom. As soon as I put my headband I wented out but I heard a little noise but I ignore it again. Then I wented to the living room where my parents are and sat nexts to Fisk and Komodo was sleeping near my legs I asked,"Mom, dad what are doing today?" They told us that they have to go to England because of a cryptid sightings I was excited but Doyle said he can't give us more freebees. Oh man he wants to get payed but hey at least when he gets the money he will get his own place.

Zak's P.O.V

We were all in the airship when I got bored after a few minutes so I decided to be a joker. "So Yosdel how is you boyfriend doing?" She was about to respond until she was confused so I said that Ulraj was her boyfriend dad said,"Wait what your inlove with Ulraj?" I said,"Dad isn't that obvious she does have a crush on him because that necklace is a true love necklace! So Yosdel you are inlove with Ulraj." She said,"Well I have to admitt he is kinda cute..and.." I was expleting her to finished but dad intrupted and yelled,"Yosdel I don't want you to see or contact Ulraj do you heard me!" Not good my sister's eyes were widen and said,"But dad!" I didn't know it was getting worse when dad said he didn't want to heard and he told Yosdel if she said anything else then she is grounded. Man me and my big mouth!

Drew's P.O.V

I could never believe it Doc yelled at Yosdel his little girl I wanted to say something but if I did it might get worse. I look to see Yosdel's head was down so I couldn't her face but she had tears on her knees and Doyle was conforting my baby girl. I just flied the airship to England pretty much everyone was silent in the whole ride. Finally we were at London and we were heading to a town I noticed Yosdel was behind us I told her to go to a library and buy a book. She nodded and wented off I wented infront off Doc amd gave him a look. He said,"What?" I couldn't believe that he doesn't know that he made his little girl cried I said,"Doc you just yelled at your little girl and now you said "what"? Didn't you know you hurted Yosdel's feelings and you made her cry what else is she going to scream?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I heard Yosdel screamed and me and the other wented to the library and saw...

Yosdel's P.O.V

I wented to the nearest library and got a new book at least mom is not mad at me. I wented to go buy it when a girl bumped into me and I said,"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I finished with the sentence when me and the girl screamed the reason why is because she look just like me only the hair it's white just like my mom's. Wait a minute is she Jade my long lost twin sister? But before I could do anything we hugged each other finally me and my twin sister are reunited. But I saw my family were watching us mom and dad were overjoyed they said,"Yosdel...and...Jade oh my goodness you two are together!"Everyone hugged us now me and my sister are back but we had to go on with the mission but I have to protect my sister.

Yosdel: There is a bunch of drama going on first Doc yelled at his little girl then she couldn't see or contact her lover and now she saw her twin sister? Oh wait that part was a family moment but please review and I will update soon.

Jade: Good you better cause I want some adventure too! :D

Zak: Oh brother does this me I only have human sister and not brothers?

Fisk and Komodo: Hey!

Zak: No guys I didn't mean it like that I meant is... okay please review before my brothers kill me.


	18. Chapter 18

A New Life And A New Discovery

I don't own anything or anyone except for Yosdel, Jade and Yosdel's pokemon.

Author's note I am so sorry I didn't update soon it is just that I am working on some other stories and I have a little bit of writer's block. I hope this chapter helps.

Yosdel's P.O.V

Me and Jade were talking about many things and then Jade said,"Hey are you here because of the owlman?" Bingo thats what were looking for but dad said,"That's correct but we definitily got a surprise right Yosdel?" I just pretended not to listen because of what dad said to me, how can he think everything is okay after he yelled at me? Jade was confused until I whispered it, she finally understood. When we were walking around Zak ran off and then an old guy camed up, Jade said,"What is Mr.H, if you here to explain about some things don't worry my family are here." I didn't except Doyle to do something stupid until the police came. That is when Zak camed oh man if Doyle gets us in jail then he is a dead man!

Now we are at jail, I asked mom if I could Doyle but she said no, Dad said,"I didn't want my children to have a criminal record of doing nothing wrong." I still ingnore dad until he apologized but Doyle did said something about his records me and mom looked at him. Mom looked at dad then he came and sat down nexts to and said,"I see you still have that necklace." I looked down and refuse to do anything, he said,"Listen I am sorry I was being too tuff on you Yosdel, it's just that your growing up too fast. It seems just like yesterday when I held you when you were a newborn. Now we just found you and Jade all growned up and then you fall inlove. Sometimes I just want you to be the little girl you use to be." That made me so emotional so I cried a little and hugged dad saying,"Daddy I'll always be your little girl besides you have Jade and Zak especially Komodo and Fisk. Who knows maybe you will have grandkids in the future when we leave the bird's nest." He looked at me surprise but mom and dad did say they wanted grandkids in the future. I just hope we get out of jail speaking of which where is Komodo?

Yosdel: Short chapter I know but I need some help with ideas of the other chapters. If you have any and want to help me then just PM me. Please review and I will try to update soon.


	19. Chapter 19

A New Life And A New Discovery

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Yosdel, Jade and Yosdel's pokemon.

Yosdel's P.O.V

As we were waiting for Komodo in jail, I was checking if there wasn't any police here, the coast was clear and I said,"Zak where did you put my pokeballs?" He said he left them with Komodo, great now we have to wait for Komodo. It took about 6 minutes when I was some type of light heading this way, we saw Flammy(Infenape) with Komodo I said,"Guys did you find anything?" Komodo said something I didn't understnad but we heard a scream, dad said Fikserton and then he broke the wall, man he is so strong! We all left but me and Fisk heard Komodo and Flammy say what about us? We pulled the bars off and all of a sudden Komodo hit Fisk on the head with his tail, me and Flammy laugh I said,"Flammy go get the others and tell them to come meet us as soon as possible." He understood and ran off, I look around because I lost sight of my family, somehow I saw a wierd looking creature running towards me, I quickly ran but I headed to an alley! The Owlman was coming towards me, I scream but I heard my dad said,"Get away from my little girl!" Zak came and told me and Jade to head to a church with a clock, I followed Jade since she knows the town very well. We were waiting at the top, that is when Doyle came and said,"Hey little proffesor and little mini sis, you ready for the plan?" Wait a minutes little mini sis, I asked,"Doyle why do you call Jade little mini sis and you call Zak mini man?" He respond,"Look little proffesor I call you that because you are smart as your dad, since I call him proffesor, I call you little proffesor. With Jade she looks exactly like my sis, don't get me wrong you look just like her but the hair color. As for mini man, he is like a mini man do you get it?" Now I understood but then he said say here, all of a sudden he was up the ceiling he was holding on a peice of rope. That is when Zak came with the owlman, Zak duck for it but the owlman went to Jade, then she just disappear! Is that one of her powers or did she just hide real quickly? Everyone came when we trap the owlman but don't ask what happend after that.

To think the owlman was probablaly a hoax it was Mr. H in a costume! He did seem to be hypnotized though, I came to the airship and sat in a chair petting Star, while Jade pet Togapinny and Zak pet Zon, I felt bad for them because they stay here worried about us. I did notice Jade was already attached to Togakiss, maybe she should keep her since I already have a flying type. But I did see something outside of airship, I told Zak to stay away from the window. I look outside and saw it was raining and there was lighting, I saw another different looking Owlman, it was in front of the window! THe glass broke and I trip on the glass, the wind was so powerful it took me, Jade and Zak, we were screaming, I whistle on cue Staraptor and Togakiss came. Doyle came for Zak, me and Jade were riding on the flying types and Jade said,"I'll go tell mom and dad while you, Doyle and Zak handle the Owlman!" I nodded and she and Togakiss headed back to the airship. I told Uncle Doyle to put Zak in the airship, but the Owlman attack me and Star. I told Star to dogde it but the Owlman sharp claws cut my back it was painful! Zak said,"Yosdel let me controll that owlman you go to the airship!" I told Star to fly to the airship, but I am worried about Zak and Uncle Doyle will they be okay?

I went to where mom and dad were and they gasp because Zak was falling, dad made the airship go under where Zak was and open the ceiling. I told that Doyle was handling with Owlman, all of a sudden he was falling to the ground with the cryptid. I said,"Mom, dad we have to find the Owlman and Uncle Doyle A.S.A.P." They agreed but theat is when Zak came in with a new shirt, he gave it to me so I put it on, over the torn up one. He said,"Do you think he is going to be okay?" I didn't know what to say but I said yes, we found the location to where we think Doyle was landing. When we got out the airship, an bunch of owlmans came, we started fighting but I saw the eyes of the owlman and then I just black out.

Zak's P.O.V

I woke up after I jump into the mud pond, I saw a few of the owlman not taking any chances I reach for my claw but I didn't have it. I was about to fight them until one said,"Um let clean him, I mean who would want a dirty snack hoot." I recogize that voice it was uncle Doyle, he took me somewhere and there was another one but about my sisters's age. She said,"Did you told him the plan Doyle?" It wasn't Yosdel, it was Jade, but where is everyone? Doyle said,"Zak don't freak out but they want the big owl to eat you, luckliy I found Jade and did you know she can turn invisble? I found her but she told me they took your parents, Fisk, Komodo and Zon, we don't know where is Yosdel, all Jade saw is that she pass out. Okay now here is the plan we pretend to give you to the big bird while I put on my jetpack and try to fight it while you run with Jade okay got it?" Not a clue but I will go with it I mean how bad will it be?

Me and my sister were heading to a cliff, you have to admit it was really deep, I was trying to back away but one of the owlman came adn drag me, I kick it but I heard it said,"OUCH!" I notice that it had a red glowing light on its neck, I took it's mask off and saw it was Yosdel. She must be under controll so I slapped her twice and that is when she said,"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Now she going to kill me because I hit her with the claw on the neck and now I slap her, please let me live. She said,"Zak run I'll handle it!" How is she going to handle it but two owlman drag me to the cliff, I saw my sisters running towards me, but they thowed me off the cliff. I heard Yosdel and Jade said,"ZAK!" I closed my eyes and felt someone grabbed me then I felted a big claw carrying me, I opened my eyes and saw Yosdel holding on to one of the claws fo the huge owlman. I saw my family and said,"Sorry Doyle." We were flying away from them but Yosdel try to controll the cryptid, but she couldn't because it was moving too much. We were heading to a cave that was under the cliff, Doyle came and tried to catch up with the owl btu he went though another cave, Yosdel said,"It's okay Zak i'm here and I will protect you." Now that is a promise she will always keep but we fell to a hole that had a bunch of skulls and bones now we shoudl panick, can things get any worse?

Yosdel:Please review and I will try to update soon.

Jade: You better because I don't want Zak to get eaten.

Zak: This is a thanks to Thunderbird 2 for helping Yosdel with the ideas, itwas nice to see Yosdel get controll again.

Yosdel: Do you want me to kill you because I will.

Zak: It was a joke man you take everything so serious.

Yosdel: HEY...oh I forgot the votes are in for if I shoudl continue on with this story. Only 3 vote and 1 voted no but 2 voted yes so I am continuing on with the story no matter what.


	20. Chapter 20

A New Life And A New Discovery

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Yosdel, Jade and Yosdel's pokemon.

Yosdel's P.O.V.

I was helping Zak climb the hole with a bunch of skeleton bones, but I had an idea when were at the bottom of the hole again, I said,"Zak triple jump." He was so confuse but I told that I will put both my hands together on the ground and he has to run and jump on them and then I lift him up so it can maybe him go up even higher. Zak said,"Did you tested it before?" I respond,"Well me and Flammy have been praticing and we got it a little bit right so far. Now Zak triple jump!" Zak ran and he jump amd then I lift him up, it actually work! I try to climb up up but I didn't succeed much, all of a sudden some rope came down, I grab on to it and someone was pulling me up, it was Jade and Zak. I said,"Jade how did you get here?" Jade told me she climbed down her but right now we have to find Uncle Doyle.

So far we found him inside these thorn rope? I said,"So what's the plan Uncle Doyle, well first we have to get you out of here and nexts is the plan." We pull on to the torns and we saw the Owlman, I went and block Zak and Jade but it appears it wants Doyle. I use my cryptid powers and controll it, somehow it didn't work, I grab Zak's claw and try it again and no luck. Zak use his cryptid powers, it work but he couldn't control the Owlman. Jade wanted to help but she did have any cryptid powers like we do, but she did put one hand up and there was a ball of light that made it run off and hide somewhere. Zak said,"That is so cool now I have two sisters who can do cool things. Now can we get Doyle out of there?"

We were all running to find a way out of the cave and then we saw a pair of red eyes appeared. Me and Jade were ready to fight and Fiskerton came out and gave us a hug. Our parents came as well we were all so happy until we saw Komodo control, I said,"Mom, dad we need a plan to get the owlman and the wierdest thing just happend my cryptid powers seem to not work all of sudden. It's like they don't work when I want to control them and Jade can use her powers perfectly." Mom and dad look at each at each other and mom said,"It seems like someone wants to impress or be the show up for Zak. Yosdel I think you might be jealious with Jade because Zak is interested in her powers than you." I roll my eyes and told them the plan I made up and it will involve with some light and possiblie Sparky.

We were all in position when Zak came with the Owlman on his trail, everyone use the light to surround the cryptid, mom was using the flash from the camera, dad and Doyle were using nighlight stick, and Jade was using her powers. I call out Sparky,"Sparky come on out and use Flash!" So far the plan is working until Doyle use his jet pack and it was too bright and me and dad told him to stop. However the light made the cryptid disappear and there was a little bit of smoke that was left. So close to find another clue to find kur, all of a sudden the cave began to collapsed and we ran out of there and just made it. Everyone that was in control by the owlman were back to normal, dad said,"Well whatever was the clue to kind and the apperatice it's gone now." Zak came and gave me my necklace that Ulraj gave me, the center of the heart was pit black, but when I put it on it glow.

In the airship, Doyle came and dad gave him an envelope Uncle Doyle ask what is it? Dad said,"Your pay when we get home I want you to pack your things." Me, Jade and Zak jump up and said dad at the same time, they kept on argruing about how Doyle is setting a bad example on us. I said,"Doyle saved our lives doesn't that balance out or anything? Come on dad you know that I am a goody goody and Doyle won't change me, I am the one who sets the examples to Jade and Zak?" Dad told me not to get involve and Doyle said,"You know what check the money and check my stuff I'm out of here. See you around little professor, mini man and mini sis, keep in touch." Me and Jade and Zak were about to stop him until dad stop us, I just stomp to my room and just read my books that mom gave me. Since I can't go to school I might as well read some books because I can not go a month without learning something.

It was night when Jade came in and sat nexts to me, she said,"Yosdel not to be mean or anything but you need to stop being sentive. Look what Star gave me to give to you, it's a gift from your boyfriend." I laugh and said,"He is not my boyfriend yet and let me ask you something do you want to keep Togakiss? I seen the way you two have bond so do you want to keep her since I already have a flying type." She immeditaly said yes and she went to her own room to sleep and I turn off the lights and fell asleep, until I open the present Ulraj gave me. It was love poem that came with a bunch of light blue flowers, I smile and fell asleep peacefully.

Normal P.O.V.

In Argost's manison he saw the whole thing that happend in Yosdel's room, he notice that she truely loves the king of kamari kandom. Argost said,"You see Munya good things happend to those who use the parasite. Now that now about the oldest Saturday child, we know that we will make plan and that will involve her family and the king of kamari kandom." Munya went out of the room while Argost look at the kur stone, he is determine to find Kur and the apperatice and he knew that the Saturdays will stop him. So he will elimitate all of them but he has to target the older ones then the youngers ones.

Yosdel: Please review and I will try to update soon! :D


	21. Chapter 21

A New Life And A New Discovery.

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Yosdel, her pokemon, and her twin Jade.

Yosdel's P.O.V.

I was in a peaceful slumber until I heard some strange noises. I woke up and quickly grab my quart tech distruptor and quietly dash out of my room. What is going on here I am pretty sure that this type of thing doesn't happend often.

When I hears the noise is coming from Zak's room, I put my ear against the door and I heard Argost. I kick the door open and saw Argost and Munya with a tied up Zak who might be knocked out.

"Mom dad! Argost is here come quick!"

I tried to blast Argost or Munya but I have to think about Zak. Something isn't right mom, dad, Fisk, Komodo and Jade should be here by now. Argost laugh and told that he has my family and now he has Zak. I made a direct hit on Argost's leg and I dash out of the room and quickly try to head to the airship. I could heard their footsteps and when I was about to turn around something grab me from above and put me in the attic.

Wait we have an attic?

The doorway closed and I saw it was mom...oh wait it's Jade wow they look alike! Before I could say anything Jade cover my mouth and she put a finger to her lips. She is trying to keep my mouth shut, we quietly went to a window and quietly went out, I doin't know how Jade knows this better than I do but hey she knows some things I know something.

We saw the airship near by, however Argost was heading to his ship while he was heading to his ship. We headed to ours there is no way that we are to let him escape.

"Yosdel wait we need to think of a plan before we go after him. If we go without a plan then we're doom, now lets go try to contact anyone who can help us get our family." Jade ask me, I hate to admit it but she's right but who can we possible contact to help? There's the secret scientists they could help because they handle handle with Argost before and they can defeat him easily.

I nodded and we went contact all the scientists, came up with a place, all we have to do is wait her until they come to the airship. I couldn't help but just feel helpless our family is with Argost and we're waiting for the scientists to get here. I look at Jade with tears in my eyes, she gave me a big hug, I return the hug and an idea came to my head.

Jade saw the look in my face and she said,"I don't know what your thinking and it might be something stupid and dangerous mostly reckless but count me in. What's the plan dear sister of mine?"

Yosdel: Please review and I am super sorry for the long update. It's just that the evil writer's block strike again! I will try to update soon and sorry if the chapter's short. I will try to make it better and update soon. :D


	22. Chapter 22

A New Life And A New Discovery

Disclamier: I don't own anyone except Jade, Yosdel and her pokemon.

Yosdel's P.O.V.

As we enter Weird World, I couldn't help but feel like I had a gut feeling me and Jade should go back. I said,"Say Jade where did you get your powers? The light source and the invisible power, where did you get it?"

"I guess when I was little, look as much as I would like to explain my past with you but we need to be in high alert."

I shook my head and we went to door, we heard mom's voice,"Yosdel, Jade where are you!?"

We both busted the door open and ran inside. All we saw was nothing but there was a voice recorder. We fell right into a trap!

"Jade I have a bad feeling about this!"

"You think?!"

I saw Munya and Argost came in the room, Jade and I held our distruptors and got ready to fight. Somehow this encounter feels like it could be fatal but my insincts are sometimes wrong.

"Now Saturdays you have two options come to me so you two could help me find kur amd the apperatice or see your family suffer and die right in front of you."

Right on cue Argost brought in our family but they were all in chains. We hesitated, this is going to be hard, where's the secret scientists when we need them? I looked at Jade and we whispher to each other.

"Now what Yos we can't let Argost and Munya hurt our family."

"I know... drop your weapon Jade."

"WHAT!?"

"Drop your weapon and lets do as he said I don't want our family to get hurt."

We dropped our weapons and as we got up a boy around age came from behind Argost and Munya and shocked them.

He looked very familar with his golden blonde hair that match the sun, and his eyes reminded me of the ocean. He had a black shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans and around his neck was a necklace that a letter Y. My eyes were wide.

"Yosdel who is that cute boy in the black shirt?"

"That's Harrison Light!"

"Who?"

"My ex-boyfriend! What is he doing here!?"


	23. Chapter 23

A New Life and A new Discovery

Disclamier: I don't own anyone except for Harrison, Jade and Yosdel.

Chapter 23

Yosdel's P.O.V.

I stood there dumbfounded as Harrison was leading us to a giant hole in the wall. That looks like a tunnel, my family were running while I was trying figure everything out. So Harrison was the one who gave me my pokemon? What did I forget the most?

As we exit out of Weird World, we ran back to the airship. Jade and I gave our family a big hug and our reunion shortly ended when dad said,"Yosdel who is this boy and why did you say he was your ex-boyfriend?"

I looked at Harrison and he seem to understand that he need to explain himself not only to my family but to me too. He introduce himself to my family.

"Well my name is Harrison Light and I have been with Yosdel since we first met. She is the only friend I've ever made. I have been protecting and keeping her company since we were little kids."

"Now I remember we use to be the connected friends back in third grade. I also remember that when their was this mean bully you beat him up. What have I told you about doing that?"

"Come on Del it's either that or I curse him out."

"Harrison it is not just that I am not grateful for having a friend like you. I really care about you so much that I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Yeah that is one of the reasons why you prefer me as a friend. Not that I mind, but the reason why I came is because I knew you were here. Don't you remember I travel through dimensions?"

I thought about it and nodded now I remember, that is one of the reason how Harrison got me my pokemon. My mom said Harrison get to stay as long as he wants. I smiled because I have my best friend back.

"Come on Harry I will show you to your room." I took Harrison to the hallway and we were heading to his room when he started asking me questions.

"Yosdel are you safe with these people?"

"Harry these people are my biological family, I didn't know I was adopted but I love my family they treat me differently than my adopted family."

"Who was that girl that looks just like you? Is that your sister?"

"Yes that is my twin sister, her name is Jade and she is my favorite sister. Guess what, she can turn invisible and she can give us light when we need it."

"Cool...so is she single or what?"

I stopped and I looked at him shocked, he has a crush on my sister?! I am not mad at him for liking my sister but if he ever hurt my sister he is dead.

"Don't even think about it Harrison!"


	24. Chapter 24

A New Life and A New Discovery

Disclamier: I don't own anyone except Jade, Yosdel, Harrison and her pokemon.  
>Chapter 24<p>

Yosdel's P.O.V  
>I showed Harrison around the house after we return home after a long day. I am enjoying his company but in a friendship way, I think Harrison is still having a tiny crush on my sister. I am still debating whether or not that I am okay with his shoulder.<p>

As we were going outside I notice that he had something behind his back. I look closer and notice it was a spider! I screamed and shouted, "Harry there is a spider on you back!" He calmly reached back and grabbed the spider so gently so that way the spider wouldn't attack. He chuckled and said, "This little guy wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh, but it looks dangerous get that spider away from me.""Why are you still scared of spiders?"  
>"No! I am not afraid of spiders! But I am afraid of letting you near any sharp objects."<br>"Let see if you are still scared of spiders."  
>Harrison tried to throw the spider toward me but I ran away screaming and he was laughing and he started chasing me with the spider in his hand. I started to scream louder, "HARRY GET THAT SPIDER AWAY FROM ME!"<p>

Jade's P.O.V.  
>I was in my room watching my twin sister having fun with her friend Harrison. I have to admit I am getting a little upset that she didn't invite me to come along. I really want to get a chance to know Harrison, he seems very charming and reckless. Why do Yosdel and Harrison prefer to be friends? I guess I am lucky that they are friends again.<p>

I really like Harrison but I think Yosdel might still has a crush on him. But then again she loves Ulraj and they may have just met a few weeks ago and I don't know Ulraj that well but judging by the letters they send each other, it feels like they love each other for years.  
>While they were running around like they five years old. I notice something flying around in the sky. It was far away but it has to be huge and it looked like a bird. I open the window and looked down and said, "Hey Yose!"<p>

She looked up and said, "Yeah!"  
>"Do you see something in the sky that looks like a bird?"<br>"I do actually but what is it?!"  
>"I don't know why don't you ask your boyfriend?"<br>"He is not my boyfriend! He is my ex-boyfriend but we are just friends!"  
>"Sure you guys are."<br>Before she could respond Zak came in my room and he was excited. He said, "Guys we are going on a mission to see why is the Thunderbird near our house."  
>"That bird is a Thunder Bird? And it's near the house? Well I go tell Yosdel and her boyfriend."<br>"Her what!?" I heard a someone asked surprised. Then all of a sudden a fish boy who looks like he is around me and Yosdel's age came in the room with Zak. I asked, "Okay who is he?"  
>"This is Ulraj. Ulraj this is Jade my sister who happens to be Yosdel's twin sister."<br>Wait that guy is Ulraj? Oh snap this is not good, I should have never said that.

Yosdel: Please review and I made this chapter a little better hope you like it. :-)


	25. Chapter 25

A New Life and A New Discovery

Disclamier: I don't own anyone except Jade, Yosdel, Harrison and her pokemon.  
>Chapter 25<p>

Jade's P.O.V

"Uhhh...hi, Ulraj. I can explain what's going on here. Yosdel and Harrison-"

"Quiet. I must talk to Yosdel myself." He walks off, towards a screaming Yosdel and a running Harrison.

I turn and look at Zak. "Well, they're going to have fun explaining THAT to Ulraj, aren't they little brother?"

Zak laughs. "Yeah. Should we go help them?"

I look over at them. Yose is still screaming and running away from Harrison. Ulraj stops Yose and says something that I can't hear. Then, her face gets a worried look. Ulraj runs over to an unsuspecting Harrison and tackles him!  
>"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!"<p>

Zak nodded and Yosdel was trying so hard to break them away from each other. I think we should have help her out. But as we broke them apart from each other they were glaring back at each other.

"Come on Yosdel let's go back inside." Harrison said directly to Yosdel as he grabbed her wrist and was about to take her insider when Ulraj protest, "Oh no you are not taking her." He grabbed her other wrist and those two were like having a tug-o-war. Now Yosdel is getting mad, she just said, "Okay enough! Listen guys we all get back inside before I get stuck in another tug-o-war battle between you guys. Plus Ulraj it is great to see you again."

Yosdel went and gave Ulraj a hug and he seemed relief, I guess he was worried that Yosdel might not love him? As they released each other we all went back inside the house and mom and dad were watching some camera that showed the Thunderbird.

They looked at us and mom said, "Kids we are going to find a new home for the Thunderbird and right now your father and I are still wondering if it is a good idea to bring those two along." She said pointing to Ulraj and Harrison. They were still glaring at each other again. This should be an interesting mission.

Yosdel's P.O.V

Harrison and Ulraj can't stop fighting! They're fighting over the STUPIDEST things! Who gets to sit where on the airship, who gets to drive the airship (not that Mom and Dad will let ANYBODY else drive it), and who gets to sit next to me.  
>Just as they start another argument about another unimportant thing, I storm over to them.<br>"BOYS! STOP FIGHTING! You're like little children! And what we need is mature, teenage boys who can help us find the Thunderbird! Just stop fighting until this is over, ok?! For me."

They seem to back off and I sigh, why do they have to fight? I got up and dragged Jade with me to a near by room to talk. I glare at her once the door closed. She put her hands up in defense.

"Why are you mad at me Yosdel?"

"Did you say that Harrison is my boyfriend to Ulraj?!"

"Look I was joking around and then he camed out of nowhere. I am really sorry I will try to fix this. Right now we have to get that Thunderbird home."

I was still mad at her but I nodded and we both got out, the airship stopped so that means we just landed. As we approach the exit our friends and family were there waiting for us. We all exit the airship and we were in the forest and there was a bunch of trees in sight.

Mom told us to split up into groups and she said that Zak, Fisk, and Komodo were a team, so are Jade and Harrison and I was with Ulraj. I guess mom wants me to talk to Ulraj alone to work things out.

We all separated and once we were alone, I said, "Why would you think I still like Harrison?"

"You seem more happier with him, besides you brother told me he is staying with your family. You get to spend more time with him than you do with me."

"Ulraj I love you. I prefer Harry as a friend, we used to date but that was the past. We are still friends and we will stay friends."

"I don't believe you and I saw the way you act around him and if you love him I will not get in the way I promise."

My heart almost broke, he actually thought I love Harrison, but then I noticed my necklace that Ulraj gave to me still glow. That could prove it!

"Ulraj you remember this necklace that you gave to me? Zak told me that if it will glow if I love the person who gave it to me. It still glows so does that mean that I still love you?"

He didn't say anything but he wrap his arms around me and I hugged him back. I know Ulraj finally knows the truth but the question is will he still love me if I told him my secret I kept since last year?

Yosdel: I would like to say thank you to Blondiebugsie for helping me with the idea of this chapter. I would also like to say thank you to max Saturday for the Thunderbird idea. I owe you guys big time. One more thing please review. :-)


	26. Chapter 26

A New Life and A New Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Yosdel, Jade, and Harrison.**

* * *

><p>Yosdel's P.O.V<p>

We looked around for anything unusual and so far nothing yet. Ulraj and I were climbing a tree to get a better view of the area. I am not great at climbing but it was worth a try. Ulraj was climbing like a pro while I was a few branches behind, as I step on another branch when all of a sudden I heard a snap.

I try to grabbed a near by branch but too late, I kept on hitting every branch that was in my way. It would hit my stomach or back but it was finally over when I hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Yosdel! Are you okay?!" I gave Ulraj and thumbs up and he quickly climb down and helped me up. I started laughing and he seem to be confused because I guess he thought that I would probably cry or something. I do feel a bit of pain but not that much. I said, "I'm fine but I think I might have a bruise nothing personal."

"Are you sure? I could get your parents."

"I am fine but note to self I should never climb a tree unless I have a helmet. Now lets go find th-" before I could finish my sentence we heard a familiar scream. We both looked up and saw the Thunderbird! It was so huge and its feathers are the color black and its beak and claws were the color of yellow. When I saw its claws I saw Jade was being carried away...WAIT A MINUTE JADE IS BEING TAKEN AWAY BY THE THUNDERBIRD!

I screamed and run after the Thunderbird who had taken my sister. It was difficult to follow the bird since it was flying so fast and I couldn't see but the leaf from the trees. Ulraj was right behind me the whole time and just when we were about to get closer, someone tackled me to the ground. Ulraj quickly got the person off of me and pin him up against the tree. We saw it was Harrison who was trying to catch his breathe.

Now I am super mad. I yelled at him, "Harrison what happened?!"

"Don't blame me! Jade and I were just walking around and then that bird came out of nowhere and then it got her."

"How long did this happen!?"

"It happened a few minutes ago, I tried to call your parents and brothers but the signal was block."

"HARRISON IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY BABY SISTER YOU ARE SO DEAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

He nodded and Ulraj let go of him. As if on cue those two were glaring at each other AGAIN. I sigh and got my phone out of my pocket and notice their wasn't a signal. Luckily mom and dad did some upgrades on my phone to make it do some things. I pressed a few buttons and then I saw the location we were in and their a small pink dot that is a few miles away from our location.

I smiled in delight and said, "I've found Jade. She is a few miles away from here, if we follow the map then we will find her and that thunderbird." Harrison seem relief and said, "I am so glad that we could find Jade, but if she was hurt I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." I looked at him one last time then at Ulraj. I care so much for Harrison and Ulraj and if I were to force to choose between them, I couldn't be able to choose.

I started walking to where the map was leading us and I heard a moment of silent but then I heard a bunch of whispers and I heard a bunch of hitting. I turned around and saw Harrison and Ulraj were fighting again! I slapped my forehead and push them aside and was in the middle of them. I harshly said, "Guys really?! I want to get my sister back! No offense but you guys are getting in the way with that! Tell me why are you guys fighting?"

Ulraj said, "Harrison still likes you!"

Harrsion look offended and said, "I do not! I prefer Yosdel as a friend."

"No you don't! I see the way you look at her. You two broke up and I would appreciate it if you would back off!"

"Why? She is not your girlfriend! I am still her best friend and if she wants me in her life then I wouldn't refuse. I think we should let her choose don't we?!"

My eyes widen as they staring at me. They were waiting for an answer, I said, "Harrison, I still care about you as a friend. Or I might care about you as if you were my brother. Even though we dated, we are still friends and I appreciate that. Ulraj, I love you and remember what I told you before. Harrison is my friend and I love you so much that I couldn't be able to live without you. Please guys I care about you both so much to let you guys go. Now just stop fighting."

We didn't say anything for a moment and I walk up to them and look at them in the eyes. It was an awkward silent but it was interrupted by a shrieking noise. We both looked up and saw the Thunderbird was coming towards us. Harrison screamed, "Heads up! Hit the deck!" We all started to run but I turned around a lift my hand up to control that beast.

All I could feel is that the Thunderbird was a female. She felt worried and determined...but why? I saw her flying towards and she grabbed me with her claws. "Yosdel!" I looked down from above and said, "Don't worry guys, go find my family and team up! At least I will be where Jade is and we'll try to figure out what is happening! I will come back, I promise!"

I was way up high and far away from Harrison and Ulraj, the female Thunderbird was flying to a tree and I saw a large nest. I had a bunch of questions, but the two questions that are important are:

1. Why is she taking me and why does she need Jade and I?

2. Will Harrison and Ulraj work together to get my family?

* * *

><p>Yosdel: Please review and thanks to all my readers and reviewers it means a lot. :-)<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**A New Life and A New Discovery**

**Disclaimer: Well I asume you know who I own. **

****Yosdel's P.O.V

The thunderbird flew high in the sky and I didn't even dare to look down. I hope Harrison and Ulraj will work together to help get us back.

I noticed that we were heading to a very large old tree. Maybe Jade is there?

As the thunderbird made a stop and I landed in her nest I saw Jade with a sick little thunderbird. So that's why she brought us here.

The poor mother wanted us to help make her baby feel better. That's what every mother wants for her child. They want their child to feel better and to enjoy life.

I quickly went to it and Jade was relief to see me here.

"Hey big sis. Where's the others?"

"I'll explain later but do you still have the first aid kit in your backpack?"

Jade nodded and she handed me the backpack. I quickly took the items out of the bag and quickly went to work. The little bird seemed frighten but I whispher in its ear.

"Don't worry you're going to be okay. No one's going to hurt you."

I went back to what was I doing and in no time I finished healing the little thunderbird. I smiled and then Jade sat next to me.

"Wow I'm impress Yose you know you never fail to impress me." Jade said with amusement.

"Thanks Jade but you amaze me as well. I am impress by your invisbility power."

"Hey you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you will be a great mom in the future."

I flinched when she said that, not that it was an insult but the thought of me being a mother is wonderful. But I wish Jade and my family knew about what is wrong with me.

Suddenly we heard a familiar voice, "Jade? Yosdel? Are you up there or are you dead?!"

Zak.

Jade look down and said, "Yeah we're up here and no we're not dead. Don't worry we'll come down."

As soon as we got down we were reunited with our family and friends. While Jade was explaing what happend, I looked at Harrison and Ulraj.

They both smiled at me. They must have gotten along...for now.

We all went back home but I was still outside with Ulraj.

Jade's P.O.V.

Harrison and I walked downstairs to check on Yosdel and Ulraj. Harrison was telling some funny stories about Yosdel and as I open the door we saw Yosdel and Ulraj kissing!

I silently said aaaaawww but so quietly so I wouldn't spoil their moment. But Harrison was about to say something until I cover his mouth and pull him inside and I closed the door.

I glared at him. He glared at me. He was the first to speak, "Why did you stop me from telling them to stop with the kissing?!"

" Look Harrison, Ulraj has to go back to his kingdom in a few minutes so let Ulraj and Yosdel have their time alone."

"Isn't that dangerous to leave two teens who are inlove alone?"

"They won't do anything stupid! Look Yosdel is happy with Ulraj and they rarley have time for each other so leave them alone until it's time for us to tell them that it's time to go."

"Fine but wanna see some embarrassing videos of Yosdel when she was younger?"

I looked at him with an amused face and I said, "I'll get the popcorn."


End file.
